


Picnic Date

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Shikamaru and his girlfriend have a picnic date in the park.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Picnic Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “park with Shikamaru x Reader” for my 100 followers celebration!  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

It was a beautiful day outside, and your boyfriend, Shikamaru, laid on the picnic blanket next to you as you munched on a sandwich. He was never one for extravagant dates or shows of affection; his favorite types of “dates” involved just lounging around with you and watching a movie or something equally low maintenance. You typically didn’t mind -- you weren’t one for expensive, fancy dates either -- but sometimes, you did crave a bit of novelty in your relationship. There was a park near your apartment the two of you frequently visited, taking walks and laying in the grass to stare at the sky for hours; and today you had convinced him to help you pack a lunch so the two of you could have a proper picnic in the sunshine. He had complained that it was “kind of a drag,” but helped you make sandwiches and pack everything anyway.

“What are you smiling at?” Shikamaru’s voice interrupted your thoughts, and you realized you had been staring at him as you ate. You felt your face turn red, and he gave you a small smile.

“Nothing,” you said. “Just thinking.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, seeing through you immediately. “What about?” You shrugged, taking the last bite of your sandwich and laying down next to Shikamaru.

“Nothing in particular. Just how nice a day it is.” You stared up at the clouds, trying to imagine what shapes they could be. Shikamaru extended one of his hands down to grasp yours gently, and you turned to stare at him -- he wasn’t a fan of PDA, so this was a bit shocking. He smiled warmly at you, and you knew he had read your mind, as usual.  _ I wonder if he knows all the wonderful thoughts I think about him _ .

“It is a nice day,” he said. “Thanks for the picnic.”

“It wasn’t too much of a drag?” you joked, and he rolled his eyes.

“Nah, it’s cool, I guess.” He turned his gaze back up to the sky, and you smiled at him before doing the same. You watched the clouds roll by slowly, the sun kissing your face, and felt truly at ease. Being with Shikamaru had that effect on you: he always made you feel safe and calm, no matter the circumstances. That was one of the many reasons you loved him -- that, and he didn’t mind laying with you in the sun for hours, warm and cozy and quiet. You stared at the clouds, thinking of what shapes they could be.  _ That one looks like a horse, and the one next to it...maybe a flower. And that big one in the middle... _

“Hey, does that cloud look like a wedding ring to you?” you teased. “Maybe it’s a sign…” Shikamaru turned red, and you giggled.

“One step at a time, woman,” he said, and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled gently, still looking at the sky.

“Okay, I’ll wait,” you said, smiling. “It’s not like I need a ring to prove how much you love me, anyway. I can tell.” You closed your eyes, feeling your body relaxing completely, and just missed seeing Shikamaru reach into his pocket to toy with a small black box.

“Damn woman,” he whispered, smiling at your sleeping form next to him. “I guess you will have to wait.” He turned his gaze to the sky again, dozing off next to you in the sunlight.


End file.
